1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable resin composition, an optical component, a lens, and a method for manufacturing an optical component. Specifically, the invention relates to a curable resin composition that can be suitably applied for molding a mold; an optical component and a lens using the curable resin composition; and a method for manufacturing an optical component.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a glass material is used as an optical system material of an imaging module such as a camera, a cellular phone with a video camera or a camera, and a door phone with a video telephone or a camera. The glass material is preferable since the glass material has various optical characteristics and excellent environmental resistance, but the glass material has a disadvantage in that weight reduction and miniaturization are not easy and workability or productivity is not good. In contrast, since a plastic material can be produced in a massive amount and has excellent workability, the plastic material is recently used in various optical system materials. In addition, an achievement in physical properties or production cost reduction that the material in the related art may not reach, by forming a compound lens obtained by combining a resin composition with an inorganic glass material, has been researched.
An optical component such as a lens using a plastic material is generally manufactured by inserting a curable resin composition into a mold for molding and curing the curable resin composition. Therefore, with respect to a curable resin composition used in an optical component, the obtained optical component is required to have excellent optical characteristics and, at the same time, satisfactory moldability. Therefore, in this regard, the material composition has been researched in various ways.
For example, JP2012-107191A discloses a curable resin composition containing a (meth)acrylate monomer, a non-conjugated vinylidene group-containing compound, and a thermal radical polymerization initiator. Here, JP2012-107191A discloses examples of the (meth)acrylate monomer include an alicyclic (meth)acrylate monomer, and further, a polymer having a non-conjugated vinyl group is used as an additive. In JP2012-107191A, it is considered that a cured product in which generation of variation at the time of molding is suppressed and an efficiency percentage after molding is high can be obtained by performing photo irradiation on such a curable resin composition in a certain condition and performing pressure molding and thermal polymerization.
In addition, JP2012-046726A discloses a curable resin composition containing a polymer (A) which includes a main chain including a carbon atom and a side chain having a polymerizable unsaturated bonding group and has a ring-shaped structure at the main chain or the side chain; and a compound having a polymerizable unsaturated bond group. Here, as an example of a compound having a polymerizable unsaturated group, an alicyclic compound having 2 methacryloyl groups is disclosed. In JP2012-046726A, it is considered that it is possible to provide a curable resin composition having optical characteristics, heat resistance, and high moldability by such a material composition.